


Finally

by bracelitperson



Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wears Dean Winchester's Clothes, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie and Dean’s friendship is godly, Christmas Party, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dorky Dean Winchester, Everyone is happy and they’re a big happy family, Fluff, M/M, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, even though it’s not very Christmasy, hes so baby and i miss him, they just flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: The Winchester’s host a Christmas Party and Charlie helps Dean with his Cas problem.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560319
Kudos: 35





	Finally

Dean laughed alongside Charlie, Gabriel smiling proudly at his joke. Sam and Cas looked at each other with annoyed fondness and chuckled. Jack just looked confused. Mary and Bobby walked back from the kitchen, hands full of beers. 

Crowley was on the other side of the room, arguing with Rowena about a spell. Eileen was trying to get them to calm down, but Crowley being Crowley, he wasn’t going to back down. Dean rolled his eyes at them as he accepted the beer. 

Gabe went to flirt with Sam and Cas started up a conversation with Mary and Bobby. Probably about lore or bees or something. He wasn’t wearing the trench coat, which almost made him seem naked. He was wearing one of Dean’s old AC/DC shirts with a blue flannel that really brought out his eyes. Charlie bumped his shoulder, giggling around her beer.

“How’ve you two been?” 

“We’ve all been good.” She rolled her eyes.

“That’s not what I asked.” She raised her eyebrows and Dean shook his head.

“We’re not together, Charlie.” She scoffed loudly over the blasting Christmas music, her Santa hat moving with her head. 

“Sure, Jan.” She quoted fondly and sipped her beer. Dean rolled his eyes and bit his tongue.

“How’s Dorothy?” Charlie choked on the liquid. Dean giggled.

“She’s- fine, we’re fine.” Dean turned his head to the side, a wide smirk settling on his lips. 

“We... kissed the other day.” She said shyly, grinning behind her glass. Dean whooped, getting a look from Crowley who was still yelling about the right way to summon a succubus. 

“Really?” She nodded, putting her hair behind her ear. She beamed up at her brother.

“Yeah! She kissed me! Finally.” She adds, expatriated. Dean chuckles and he quickly glances at Cas. He turns back to Charlie, who has a knowing smirk on her face. 

“Dude, you’re so obvious about it.” 

“About what?” 

“You’re such an idiot. Just talk to him!” 

“I’d rather die.” Charlie gives him a bitch face.

“We’d all rather die than see you two do this any longer. Please. For me.” She begs, wrapping around his arm and pouting her lips. Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to him AFTER the party.” She smiles widely, pulling him into a slightly intoxicated hug, and kisses him on the cheek. 

“We’ll leave soon then!” Dean goes to break up the fight about to happen between a demon, a witch, and one badass hunter.

——

Dean smiles and waves as Charlie does Spock hands at them. 

“Peace out, bitches. Rowena?” Rowena smiles and turns to them.

“Coming, deary. Goodbye, boys.”

“Hey! That’s my line!” Crowley shouts behind her, black coat swaying dramatically. Dean rolls his eyes. Jack waves at everyone, even Crowley, who scowls back. Bobby hugs them goodbye and takes half a bottle of whiskey with him. Gabe blows a kiss at Sam, who blushes and Eileen winks at him in goodbye.

“Damn, Sam. You got game.” Sam blushes even more, scoffing. Cas hits Dean lightly on the shoulder. Mary stays back to help with the mess. Cas and Dean help too, collecting all the beer bottles while Sam, Jack, and Mary wash dishes in the kitchen. Dean shoots beer bottles into the trash can, dunking it. He does a fake crowd shout, making Cas chuckle. He beams proudly, dunking another one. 

“Cas, you try.” Cas stops carefully collecting bottles in his hand to shake his head.

“Dean, I wouldn’t be any good.” Dean shakes his head,  _ tsking_. 

“You don’t know if you don’t try.” Dean hands him one and Cas looks back up him. Something in Dean’s eyes make him think  _ What the hell?  _ He takes the bottle from Dean as he shouts encouragements at Cas. Cas concentrates, lining up his shot, and throws the bottle. He hits, almost missing when he hits the rim.

“He shoots, and he scores! And the crowd goes wild!” He shakes Cas, who laughs at Dean’s ridiculousness as he goes around doing the hushed crowd yelling. 

Cas has to put the bottles down before his laughing shatters them all over the floor. Cas snorts, which makes them laugh even harder. Dean falls over in laughter, landing next to Cas, trying to push him away so he can breathe. He finally calms down, sucking in large breaths as Cas turns his head towards him. 

They somehow both ended up on the floor, head to head, bodies parallel to each other. Dean smiles at him, glancing at his lips. Cas sighs, bringing his hand up to Dean’s cheek, running his fingers along his jaw. Dean and Cas lean in at the same time, their lips aligning perfectly. It’s soft and sweet and absolutely perfect. 

Dean sighs into it, raising his hand to Cas’s face, his other wrapping around Cas’s soft flannel. Dean has to breathe, so he pulls away hesitantly, his forehead resting against Cas’s. Cas smiles up at him sweetly, a happy twinkle in his eye.

“Finally.” 


End file.
